


Running Into You

by Sklirotiri



Series: The subway verse [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archaeology grad!Arya, But I have no self control, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I have no outline for this, Jon Snow and Gendry Waters are Best Friends, Let's just go with the flow, Multi, Mutual Pining, Or a modern day knight in shining armor, Protective Gendry Waters, Slow Burn, TA/Bartender!Gendry, This is a personal challenge to use all the tropes, This was supposed to be an oneshot, badass arya stark, mentions of abuse for Sansa/Jof, so here is a series of unfortunate events, that noone asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sklirotiri/pseuds/Sklirotiri
Summary: Arya got on the tube everyday to go from hers and Sansa's place to uni. She did not realize that she would meet *him* in her sleep deprived, coffee-less state and she certainly did not think that she would end up in a situation like *that*.Gendry was in his usual zombiesque sleepy state riding the tube going to Tyrion's office when *that* scene unfolded in front of him. *She* was nothing like anyone he had seen before and he was holding onto her for dear life.A series of unfortunate events lead Arya running into Gendry more often than she would like to admit. This is not a love at first sight story, but it could be a love at the first day one.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: The subway verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639474
Comments: 135
Kudos: 236





	1. I Did Not Ask For A Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was supposed to be an oneshot based on a dream I had but I have absolutely no self control and they will be running into each other for days. Mentions of harassment and aggressive catcalling.

_Oldtown 8:23 AM_

Her alarm had been probably ringing for twenty minutes when she heard Sansa barge in her bedroom. Her long hair were wrapped in a towel and her arms were crossed across her chest. She tapped her foot repeatedly looking strangely like their mother when she was about to ground them for their shenanigans.

'What is it Sansa? Can't you see I am currently busy' she said, her voice hoarse from sleep, trying to crawl deeper into her mattress.

'Yeah, VERY busy, I see' she was about to snap at her and Arya was not ready for it. It was still too early and she was having a nice dream, she was a wolf, free and wild and yellow eyed, running through the snowy forest.

'Why do you even bother to set an alarm if you can't even hear it?' Sansa scoffed with her snarky attitude.

'What? Oh shit what time is it?' she snapped and sat straight abruptly pushing the heavy duvet down by her legs. She felt a chill down her spine missing the warm comfort of her bed already. It was getting cold in Oldtown.

'Almost 8:30, it has been ringing for twenty minutes, it's driving me crazy'

'Fuck I'm late!' she had to be in class by nine thirty. The same class that she stayed up late working on her paper... Professor Tyrion was generally quite chill with his post grad students but he would not tolerate tardiness. And she was actually proud of her work on Westerosi relics from the 4th century to be late for the presentation she had already been working on for months.

'Sorry Sans, I promise I will make it up to you. I could make your favorite pizza later?' she faced her sister as she tried to hastily stumble into her clothes and smooth out her tangled hair.

'Yeah, yeah' she scoffed and turned back towards the bathroom. As Arya ran to the living room to grab her laptop she saw her pop her head out in the hallway, wet hair dripping down the floor.

'Please bring back some ciders when you get home' she pleaded with her signature puppy eyes 'Jon texted that he is on his way with Ygritte to the station. They will be staying at a friend's house and they are all coming by tonight.'

'You got it you little drunk' Arya yelled as she ran out the door to catch the tube. Fuck she was really late...

* * *

_8:27 AM_

Fuck it was early...

He sipped his coffee lazily as we walked towards the tube. It would take a lot more than a double espresso to keep him going if the classes were this early. He had gotten a few hours of sleep after his shift at the bar but he would need to figure out a way to get more rest since Professor Lannister changed the schedule. It was his third semester as a TA for History of Westerosi weaponry, but last year the classes were scheduled later in the day so he did not walk into Tyrion's office as a sleep deprived zombie every day.

And then there were the presentations from the new post grads today. He had not met any of them yet but Tyrion seemed excited about the fresh batch of students. One month into the semester and all he had been doing was research work for his PhD. If he hadn't been so tired he would be excited about finally stepping into class again. He truly loved teaching.

Gendry sat on a bench at the station and scrolled idly at his phone while waiting for the tube.

_Oldtown campus 6 min_

His phone then dinged with a notification from Jon. The text was a selfie of him and Ygritte grimacing at the camera. They were on the train already. He snorted quietly, typed back a quick reply and put his phone back at his pocket. Jon was his oldest friend. They had originally met at the Dragonstone boxing tournament when they were 19 or 20. After both losing to the same Essosi dudes they had gotten stupidly drunk with their respective coaches, Davos and Tormund. Shortly after that they became roommates during grad at the Wall University.

Now Jon was coming to visit after so long. He had stayed in the North after graduation with his girlfriend. Gendry loved Ygritte. She was crass and funny and she could hold her liquor, contrary to Jon who still at 27 would act like an one sip wonder after two glasses of wine demanding that they all go to karaoke. 

He had mentioned his sisters lived in Oldtown but since he was coming with Ygritte they would be staying over at his place. He had the space after all...

_Oldtown campus 1 min_

He got up clasping his scarf tightly. It was getting cold in Oldtown. 'Mind the gap' yelled the voice from the speakers. It was still too early...

* * *

She cursed in her head. She did not even have time for coffee. And her phone kept dinging as her brother kept spamming the Stark sibling group chat with stupid selfies of him and Ygritte. She loved her brother dearly and she would give her life for his wild girlfriend but at this moment she just wished they would shut up. At least she was lucky enough to catch the tube last minute.

_Of course it's crammed._

There were no empty seats so she grabbed a pole to try and keep steady as the wagon started moving. She put on her headphones and tried to zone out. She loved people watching and the morning subway rides to uni were the perfect setting for that. _An old lady sat next to her, smiling distantly at the window._ She loved the diversity of Oldtown. _A young mother clutched her daughter tightly._ People of all ages from all over the world gathered in the ancient city of the south. _A couple of young uni students were arguing about something she could not hear._ It reminded her of her archaeology grad years in Braavos. _A middle aged man was reading the newspaper._ She had been so eager to leave at 18, ready to 'become her own person' away from her mother's judgment. _A tall young man stood behind her._ Syrio, her Braavosi fencing coach, always painted a beautiful picture in his descriptions of the Free Cities in Essos. _He was sleepily clutching the overhead pole._ And while it was fun to hop from excavation to excavation too much shit had happened to her in Braavos and she missed her family too much to stay there any longer. _He had piercing blue eyes._

'Yo! Baby Arya, fancy seeing you back here'

She turned to the voice. The stupid, high pitched, squeaky voice woke her from her daydream. _Fuck my life, Joffrey. It's too early for this shit._

'Look Meryn, baby Arya grew boobs while she was away' he said to his stupid goon who followed him everywhere. He was standing way too close to her and his warm breath reeked of alcohol. They were probably on their way back from a night out. Meryn was staring at her chest. She was disgusted by the dimwit gorilla checking her out.

'Where have you been all this time little bitch? Hiding in Essos?'

She wanted to punch his stupid smirk of his face. But she had promised her sister she would act civil were she ever to run into him in Oldtown. He did not deserve their attention anyway. She could not fathom how the fuck had this idiot been accepted to any school. She could not fathom how her gorgeous smart sister had tolerated him for so long.

'Oh come on little wolf, look at me. Are you afraid? I just want to look at your pretty face.'

She wanted to get away from his disgusting form. She wanted to have been here sooner. She wanted to have been able to help Sansa. She wanted to turn back the time and protect her. Get _her_ away from him and his grasp.

'I never hurt your sister's pretty little face. I would never hurt yours.'

Okay that was enough. She was now seething with anger. She clutched her hands into fists. She was ready. She was finally ready for this. He was basically asking for her to hit him. He was asking for her to punish him for everything he had done to her sister.

But suddenly a warm hand was holding her back. A warm hand was pulling her back close to a warm firm body. A warm arm was wrapped around her waist and suddenly her anger was dissipating. What the fuck was happening? _A tall young man with piercing blue eyes was embracing her and his other strong arm was still clutching the overhead pole as if it had not yet been briefed on the whole situation, as if he had always been holding her, as if this was normal..._

* * *

Gendry was half asleep when the whole scene unfolded in front of him.

He had of course noticed the small lithe young woman in front of him briefly locking eyes with him. He had never seen such wondrous grey eyes. She had been standing close enough that he could feel her warmth. He almost felt proud when he caught her looking at him. But then of course he noticed that she was observing seemingly everyone on the train. He could not help the tinge of jealousy prick his brain. But he was tired so he resumed his zombiesque half asleep state.

And then the obnoxious blonde showed up, with a stupid goon following him as if hypnotized. They were obviously stumbling. _Fucking drunk freshmen_. They were standing _too_ close to the young woman. And that was definitely not the sharp tinge of jealousy talking, that was plain common sense.

And now they are apparently harassing her? Catcalling at its finest he thought and he noticed the people around them looking at the scene with a mix of fear and disgust.

Why isn't she doing something? Why is she just standing there while the two vile men spew their offences at her? He could feel his own cheeks redden with anger. And then he noticed her hands, formed into fists, tense white knuckles. She was about to pounce at the stupid blonde. And he felt instinctively he had to do something. In second thought that was not the smartest idea, but at the time it just felt right. So he put his arm around her waist. He felt her whole body trembling with anger and without a second thought he pulled her close to his own body, his other arm holding them steady on the pole.

'Is there a problem here?' he said and turned a burning gaze to the detestable little shit. He noted that the audience appeared satisfied with the turn of events but he had the feeling that the woman in his arms would certainly not be.

Then without a notice she threw a punch right at his nose, the audible crack sending a shiver down his spine. She did not even flinch. She did not even leave his embrace to do this. She even had her other hand perched on top of his. As if this was normal, as if she had always been holding him...

The other goon was holding the stupid young man back, who in turn was clutching his broken nose, blood flowing in between his fingers, mumbling curses towards them both.

And then as if he could have been even more surprised she turned to face him, looked at him with an unspoken question in her gaze and buried her head in his chest. What the fuck was happening? Was she mad? Was she thankful? Did she just decide to play her part?

They stayed like that for a few long minutes, holding each other close, feeling each other's chest rise and fall with each breath, until the lady from the speakers announced the arrival to Oldtown campus station waking them from their trance. They shared one last look and turned to head outside. He felt suddenly cold and very much awake without her warmth near his body. And then she spoke, and he thought he could not have felt any colder...

'I did not ask for a saviour' she spat without blinking and abruptly turned to leave.


	2. Oh this can't be happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like she would see him again...  
> Until 30 minutes later he was standing with Professor Lannister in the middle of the class.

****

**_Oldtown 9:08 AM_ **

Arya headed for the escalators trying really hard not to look back at him. Not to turn and witness his reaction to her words. The random handsome stranger that tried to defend her honor. She could feel his eyes on his back. He was probably just as stunned by the whole scene as she was.

_How could he not be?_

She had just punched Joffrey without even shifting from his hold on her. _His firm but gentle hold on her._ He did not even seem that surprised by her action as he kept her close to his absurdly warm body. As if he had expected her to do it. As if he was just there backing her up if she needed him. And what followed her perfectly justified act of violence was even weirder. She did not think for a second before turning to settle herself deep into his arms. What came over her? She did not know him. Why would she embrace him like that? She did not ask for his help or needed a man to protect her. Ever!

Except she missed his touch as soon as their stop was announced from the overhead speakers and broke their trance.

_Whatever._

It's not like she would see him again.

The brightness of the sun made her squint her tired eyes as the escalator lead her on street level. She needed caffeine if she expected to get through her presentation. So she put the tall dark stranger in the back of her mind and headed for the cozy coffee shop right down the street from the station and ordered her regular. A triple shot latte to go.

Whatever happened with the man she still had punched Jof. Oh how she had wanted this. The little shit that abused her sister during her first years in uni in King's Landing. Why had her sister stayed so long with him she could not understand. She was just grateful for Sandor, Jof's bodyguard at the time, for helping her sister dump his ass and escape when things got really dark. And she would forever be grateful for Margaery waltzing in her sister's life at just the right time.

As she waited for her coffee she opened the Stark and Co group chat and typed in a message. If anyone would be happy for what happened it would be her brothers. She just had to hope that Sansa would not be too mad at her. Maybe Marg would help with that or else she would have to sit through a lecture as soon as she got home. At least her sister's girlfriend and her brothers would have her back...

**The daily pack mail**

**Arya:** Guess who just got punched in the face!

 **Sansa:** _is typing..._

 **Rickon:** OMG who? Spill the tea sis.

 **Robb:** What did you do you public menace?

 **Jon:** Arya??? What happened? Are you ok?

 **Bran:** She is fine dude! She is not the one who got punched.

 **Sansa:** Arya!! Where are you? What is wrong?

 **Sansa:** Also Bran...WTF? You are _not_ a medium.

 **Arya:** I run into Jof, so I punched him

 **Jon:** I can live with that. Good job

 **Rickon:** OOOOOH SNAP. niiiiiiice sis

 **Robb:** *slow clapping*

 **Sansa:** We talked about this Arya... You promised you would act as civil as humanly possible if you met him.

 **Arya:** Trust me he asked for it, so I happily obliged.

 **Bran:** Called it!

_How she had missed this. Them..._ It felt good to be finally back even if her pack was scattered all over Westeros.

* * *

He stood there, frozen in his spot, for a few long moments as his eyes were fixed on her form vanishing in the distance. An older man that exited the car with them and had probably witnessed the whole scene patted him on the back and called him a good lad.

He tried to help really. He did not mean to push his masculinity on her as if she were a helpless damsel in distress. He could tell he could handle her own. The shit's broken nose enough proof of that. But as she stood there, still as a sculpture, while they offended her he could not help himself. And he was pissed.

_The ungrateful brat._

But she was probably right he thought. They obviously knew her. Probably had earned what came to them. But he still could not explain what had followed. Their embrace had felt strangely intimate. Whatever happened it was still not enough to explain why two strangers would stay in each others' arms for so long. _Had it been long?_ He could not tell...

With that thought he turned to look down at his clock. He had to run to class and meet Tyrion. It would not bode well to be late during his first day back in class. So he shook himself and headed for the same escalators she had practically escaped moments ago trying to put her and the whole interaction in the back of his mind for now.

_She was just a random stranger._

It's not like he would meet her anytime soon. 

He made record time to the office to see that Tyrion had not even arrived yet. Oh well, he could prepare the gear for the presentations before heading to class. He went over Tyrion's checklist. His boss's OCD would kick in during the start of the semester before gradually slacking off as he saw the potential in his students. Gendry's presence was helpful too. He loved the topic, it was the reason he was doing his dissertation with Professor Lannister anyway and why he decided to help with the class as well. He was one of the best war historians in the country but he lacked the old dusty man attitude. He was passionate about his work and so was Gendry. His extensive weapon restoration projects had impressed Tyrion from the gecko. They worked well together.

'Morning' Tyrion called as he entered the room, a huge coffee mug in his hand, dark sunglasses halfway down his nose. Oh fuck, this is not the time for a hangover history professor, even if Tyrion could really handle his drink, never hindering his brilliant mind from running at a hundred miles per hour.

'Hello prof' Gendry replied smiling back at him 'Hangover much?'

'A bit... But no worries we are ready and today we don't have a lecture anyway' he said taking off his glasses and his heavy coat.

'Yeah, that's true. I got everything.' Gendry nodded holding up his laptop bag and the projector.

'Let's go then. We don't want to keep the younglings waiting.' he replied with a smirk and lead the way down the hall towards the small auditorium of the archaeology department.

As they headed to the large desk he took a look around at the new post grads. And then, sitting smack middle in the first row, he noticed _her_.

_Oh this can't be happening._

* * *

She got to class on time. _Thank the gods._ She noticed Lommy in the first row so she plopped herself next to him with a dramatic sigh.

They had met in her martial arts gym when she got back. And by some strange coincidence they found out they were classmates in the same archeology post grad during orientation. They often hanged out at The Inn, the hip bistro near campus, where Hot Pie worked. He was Lommy's best friend and the three of them just hit it off from the beginning. They were both ridiculous and she loved it. It was a nice change of pace from her lonely days in Bravos.

'My my don't you look lovely today love' Lommy greeted her with his brightest smirk plastered on his face.

'Well I am _not_ a morning person' she bumped his shoulder and turned to grab her laptop from her messenger bag. 'Not everyone can look as good as you at 9 am'

'I will gladly take the compliment but where is my coffee?' he looked downright offended she had forgotten his indescribably sweet morning beverage.

'Sorry Lommy' she tried to look at him with the puppy eyes that got her out of trouble more often than not. 'I had an eventful morning and got distracted'

'Yeah, yeah sure. Let's say I believe you' he narrowed his eyes and turned to fully face her. 'What happened? I sense drama.'

'Who are you? Bran?' she snorted at her own joke and Lommy, just as amused, decided to drop it for now.

They had a few minutes before class would start so she focused on going over her PowerPoint for the presentation. She did not feel anxious or find it strange they had to present an assignment so early on in the semester unlike some of the others. She liked the challenge. Professor Lannister probably just wanted to know what they had to offer to the programm. And she had enough experience in dig sites in Essos to not feel intimidated by the project.

'Oh, the new TA is hot dude.' Lommy exclaimed from his seat next to her.

'Last time I checked you had a crush on my very married, very straight brother.' she replied without taking her eyes off her screen to ogle the teacher assistant with her friend.

'And I will always dream about the perfect male specimen that Robb is. But look at him Arya. He is downright sinful. Tall, dark, handsome...'

_Stranger?_ Lommy was being extra soapy today with his own rendition of the Heart song. Probably due to the lack of coffee.

'Thanks for the mental image Lommy.' So she turned to look firstly at her friend. He was practically fawning. Then she followed his gaze to the tall man standing by Professor Lannister and her jaw dropped.

_Right... It's not like she expected to see him again anyway. Or in her_ _History of Westerosi Weaponry_ _c_ _lass for that matter. As the fucking TA. The gods were sure having their fun with her today..._

* * *

Tyrion greeted the class and introduced him with a confidence that puzzled Gendry. How he could do this while heavily hangover he could not understand. He himself was tired and sleep deprived and he found it hard, even if he was just assisting.

He struggled trying to pay attention to all the presentations. His gaze kept going back to her and he caught her doing the same thing multiple times. Her expression when she noticed him had been hilarious but probably mirrored his own. Wide eyes, eyebrows shooting up to her hairline, mouth agape in an unspoken question...

He tried his best to be professional. He would not be caught staring at a student on his first day in class. Even if it was him just trying to fathom this uncanny coincidence. That she would end up in his own class, what were the odds? He was getting distracted again. So he schooled his features and proceeded to listen carefully to Lommy Greenhands' presentation about his graduate research on Historical Fashion of the Seven Kingdoms.

Each student would talk about their focus during their graduate years. Most of them had a History BA and had already attended the junior archaeology and restoration courses but some of them even had a few digs under their belt. He found himself curious about her work. _Oh man he was fucked..._ Eventually her turn came. She introduced herself as Arya Stark. _Stark?_ He prayed it was just a namesake.

_Of course it's weaponry..._

* * *

He seemed just as surprised as she were. And his facial expressions were actually funny. As if he was trying to understand if all of this was a big joke and he was the laughing stock. Professor Lannister called him Gendry Waters. She felt that the name was familiar somehow. She _had_ heard it before. _But where?_

Her gaze kept going back at him during the first presentations, until he met her eyes and she quickly turned her head back down at her laptop. She tried to keep notes as her classmates went on one by one about their senior thesis. She smiled while she turned her full attention on Lommy who was currently talking about the differences in Northern and Southern cultural dress in the early centuries. Her friend was truly proud about his work and it was emitting from him in a beautiful show of confidence. She initiated the clap as he came to sit by her again.

Eventually she got up and hooked her USB in the projector. She wondered what he would think about her thesis. _Why did she care?_ It didn't matter, he was just a TA. The person to impress was Professor Lannister and she felt confident she would.

She proceeded to talk about the dig sites she had worked in during her years in Braavos with Jaqen H'ghar, an archeologist who taught at the Free Cities University, famous for his discoveries about the House of Black and White, the ancient religion temple, and unfortunately her ex. She would not tell that to the whole class of course. Only Sansa had known about their troubled and eventually manipulative relationship that had driven her back to Westeros and back to her family.

She showed pictures of Westerosi relics from the 4th century they had studied in Braavos before focusing on the historical heirloom weapons, mostly swords, of the great families of Westeros which had been the focus of her thesis. 

As she turned to collect her USB after answering Professor Lannister's questions her eyes landed once again on _him_. But she did not expect the surprised and slightly amazed look she found on his face. What was that?

She decided she would wait for him after class. _Why?_ She did not know why... Perhaps she had to confront what had happened earlier this morning if they were going to meet like that on the regular. He was no longer just a random stranger.

* * *

Tyrion stood up after they had all finished to clap and congratulate them. He was pleased. That meant that he would relax a bit. Not slack of course, but he would not be constantly jittery as he wondered if his new post grads were stupid. They were not...thanks the gods for that. He announced that they had planned a visit to a dig site in Storm's End for later in the semester and the whole class seemed elated with the idea. Gendry was too. The war hammer he was restoring as the main practical focus of his dissertation had come from there. The history of Storm's End would always hold a special place in his heart and his academic career. After they both thanked everyone they packed back the equipment.

As Gendry exited the class he saw her. She was casually leaning her shoulder against one of the columns scrolling idly on her phone. Was she waiting for someone? Was she waiting for him?

_Why?_

He dismissed that thought and moved towards her. It was the perfect time to confront her since she downright run from him after their scene in the subway. He sure had some questions for her...

'So what was that?' he demanded as she noticed his presence and turned to look him in the eyes. _She had strange eyes._

'What was what?' she quizzed as if unaware of the whole situation.

'I assume you know what I'm talking about' he ground out, not meaning to snap at her but he needed answers. _As in strange colored eyes._

'I felt like it' she stated casually.

'And the punch?' he was probably not going to get any significant information from her. _He felt he had seen gray eyes on someone before._

'I felt like that too' she quipped without stopping before answering him.

'That's not an acceptable answer' he was getting annoyed. _But on who?_

'Oh believe me he has earned it' she finally gave a sliver of an explanation.

'Fair enough' he did not need to push her, it was not his place anyway. _Jon maybe? Not a namesake then._

'What was that with you then?' she inquired in her turn to question his actions from earlier this morning.

'I felt like it' he retorted with a smirk. _She kind of looked like him. In a family resemblance kind of way._

'As I said I don't need someone to defend my honor' she said crossing her arms on her chest as if to exude confidence in her defensive position.

'As you wish my lady' it was the first thing that crossed his mind and the words were flying from his mouth before he could stop them. _It would be his fucking luck to bump into Jon's sister like this._

'Oh fuck off' That was the only thing she said as she picked up her bag from the ground and placed it on her shoulder with one fluid motion.

She turned to leave once again, leaving him standing there, stunned, looking at her while she made her way down the corridor. _Again_.

He did not notice Tyrion coming to stand next to him before he heard him.

'You know you can't fuck her right?' he asked practically holding back laughter.

'What?' he called turning to face his sneering boss with a mortified look on his own face.

'Just kidding, you are just a TA so it's probably just fine. You need to focus on you dissertation and the restoration project anyway, it's not like you will be assisting full time in this class.' Tyrion replied casually.

'Again...What?' Gendry was getting annoyed, first her half answers and now this...

'Plus, I don't really care' he replied without paying attention to him.

'I was not trying to fuck her!' he finally snapped.

'Sure thing.' he said with a not so subtle wink.

'We were just talking Tyrion...' he tried to explain, his shoulders slumping as he said so.

'Don't play dumb with me Gendry.' he pushed a finger at his chest before continuing 'Come back to the office later, I have notes for you we need to go over.'


	3. Are you fucking kidding me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Running Into You:  
> Arya punches Joffrey as Gendry holds her back and they share an intimate moment, they meet again in class shortly after the incident and now apparently she expects him for dinner?

**_Oldtown campus 12:30 PM_ **

Arya was once again fleeing ‘the scene of the crime’ without looking back. It had been her own decision to stay and wait for him. But the whole interaction left her more confused and angry than before. She had wanted to confront him, rant, even fight him for his intervention in the subway. But despite his initial prying, not that he was even prying if she was honest, he backed off quite quickly, respecting her privacy. It was not like she did not want answers herself…

_Who was he? And why was his name so familiar?_

As if _Gendry_ was a common name…

She wanted to know where she heard it before and she definitely wanted to know why did he feel the need to protect her. She was strong. _She had to be_. She was not always like that. But now she could handle her own and a scum like Joffrey was not enough to make her back down. That was not the case with her sister though… _unfortunately_.

And he had to go on and call her a lady… _What a statement._ Arya a lady. And coming from the man who had been just a breath away from her as she broke Jof’s nose this morning. It was infuriating really. As if he was deliberately trying to spite her.

_Anyway._

They would remain civil strangers who sometimes met in class. Nothing more than that. There was no need to waste any more time on the matter. So she headed to the little cafe she had blindly entered in the haze of the morning events to get a second caffeine boost for the day and get some work done.

She ordered only a double latte this time and a fluffy croissant that was calling her name from the display and reminded her that she had not a bite to eat since waking up in a frantic mood and running to class. She paid for her goodies and headed for her spot on the loft near the window. She sipped lazily her steaming drink when she heard Lommy ordering his disgusting signature drink, an iced large coffee with triple caramel and whipped cream… Despicable really.

‘You know this is not an acceptable drink choice for an adult Lom.’ She said raising her eyebrows at him as he sat down in the armchair opposite from her.

‘Well at least I remember to grab your poison too when I get here before you do.’ Lommy sing songed as he grabbed a metal straw from his backpack.

‘Pfft big whoop, no need to whinge, I just forgot today’

‘Yeah I feel betrayed!’ he made a dramatic gesture to accompany his acting ‘So… what happened this morning?’

‘What? Nothing important’ she looked down as if her friend could not sense the lie from a mile away.

‘You had an eventful morning hon, I do not have the memory of an eighty year old. Also I saw you talking to the man candy of a TA when we got off Lannister’s class. So I expect you to elaborate young lady’ Lommy said as he looked at her expectantly and swiped Arya’s croissant for a bite.

‘Well I run into Joffrey in the subway coming to class and he was being his usual _ass of humanity_ self, insulting me and if you can believe it, my sister too. So naturally I punched him’ Arya said shrugging her shoulders.

‘I applaud this choice. And how does the handsome young teacher fit into the puzzle?’ Lommy pushed on.

‘He was there too.’ Lommy gasped but she continued unfazed ‘He tried to hold me back… or something like that.’

‘Oh, teacher coming in hot for the save. As if he could not be anymore attractive.’ He laughed.

‘And he had the nerve to call me a lady… Anyway, it’s done now and we can get back to being strangers.’ She sounded exhausted but Lommy was still laughing and whispering yeah yeah’s in between breaths. They settled and talked some more before breaking open their laptops to work on assignments. She lost track of time as she lounged with her friend in the cozy armchairs when her phone started ringing.

‘Hello your highness, how may I help you on this wondrous day?’ she said as she picked up the call from Sansa.

_‘Ha! Ha! You could stop attacking people to begin with.’_ Sansa said with an audible smile that told her she was happy about the turn of events. Not that she would ever admit it.

‘I did you a solid but anyways.’

_‘Yeah but still, he is not worth any of our time.’_ A half admission was still more than Arya expected.

‘So what do you want?’

_‘Are you done with class?’_

‘Yeah I’m with Lommy at the coffee shop.’

_‘I just called to remind you to go to the shops and pick up supplies for tonight. Jon, Ygritte and their friend will probably come by at 7.’_

‘Oh fuck, I lost track of time. I’ll go now. Do you need anything else to fetch from the market?’

_‘No, just get some snacks and drinks.’_

‘OK. See you at home.’

_‘Right back at you!’_

She hanged up and gathered her things, roughed up Lommy’s hair and run to grab the next train back to their place and the market.

* * *

Gendry was getting tired of people just leaving him there. He was standing dumbfounded by both interactions equally. Why could he not get the last word? _For once_ _…_

He simply wanted some answers himself. It’s not like you have an intimate moment with a stranger everyday. A beautiful stranger who had just moments ago punched a man hard enough to break his nose on the spot at that. And the universe had decided to place her in his class of all places. Not to mention her interest in historical weaponry. She was turning out to be the most interesting stranger he had ever met in his life.

_Not so much of a stranger_ _…_

He was 90% sure she was Jon’s younger sister at this point. So much of a physical resemblance not to be. He would at least have to mention it to Jon. They were supposed to go to her and her sister’s place later anyway. So a third run in in the same day. Whoever was up there, they were enjoying playing marionettes with them today.

He decided to spend some time in the library to get some work done and get the whole thing off his mind. They would meet again, and soon, but it would not do any good to obsess over it really. He loved the quiet of the library. It always did wonders to clear his mind. He still had work to do on the practical aspect of his dissertation, but for now he was contempt just to get some more words in about the famous weapons. At the moment he was focusing on the rapier he had found during a dig in Storm’s End. The sword was relatively simple but it was obviously castle-forged steel, well made and surprisingly well preserved. He was pretty much done on the restoring work and he was just now compiling all the research in the paper for Tyrion.

Once he was satisfied he headed to his office to pick up the notes he had mentioned. When he exited the library though he noticed it had been much later than he expected. The whole thing would have to be quick if he wanted to be home in time to get some last things straightened up before Jon and Ygritte arrived.

He knocked Tyrion’s door and he heard him grunt from inside. Gendry was used to his boss’s attitude by now to understand that was his way of welcoming him in.

‘I got a bit carried away at the library, I’m sorry if I am late.’ He said as he sat down on the comfortable armchair facing the huge desk with the intricate carvings.

‘Not a problem really, I was just going over assignments so I should thank you for saving me.’ Tyrion responded as he pushed a stack of papers away.

Gendry laughed at that but Tyrion continued ‘Also I suppose I should apologize for what I said earlier, maybe not my finest moment. But you know how it looked.’ He added a wink for good measure, as if the ‘you know you can’t fuck her’ was not enough.

‘I don’t really… But it’s not important and you don’t have to apologize. We know each other well enough at this point to not misunderstand each other.’ He said and he truly meant it, he admired his mentor but he also liked him. He was not another dusty old professor with no interest of working with young people.

‘We sure do. And we are going to be stuck with each other for another two weeks when the dig comes around.’ Tyrion smiled.

‘Yeah but this time with post grads too, I can’t wait’ Gendry added with obvious sarcasm.

‘You love it and you know it. Anyway we should both head out, what have you got for me?’

‘The compiled research for the rapier’ Gendry said handing him the usb containing the paper.

‘Oh perfect. And I have the previous one with notes for you’

‘Thanks Tyrion, see you tomorrow.’ He greeted him with a smile before exiting the office to head to the subway station again.

* * *

**_Market Street 16:25 PM_ **

She got done at the supermarket quite quickly. She cruised the aisles with ease. Beers, check. Ciders, check. Chips and spicy dips for Ygritte, check. Toppings and fresh veggies for Sansa’s pizza, check. Pizza dough, check. She supposed that was all that they needed. Hopefully Jon’s friend would not be picky about their spread of goodies.

Arya was back at their place within minutes, the busy street with small food shops and markets just walking distance from the apartment. It was not anything special, located in a quiet neighborhood, just big enough for both of them, decorated by Sansa and Margaery in a minimal but cozy style. Arya’s prized possession was the big leather couch she had somehow managed to ship back to Westeros from her apartment in Braavos. She had found it in a second hand shop and it was the most comfortable surface she had ever laid on. And after all that happened today, it was calling her.

She decided instead to get the pizzas ready for later. They would bake them when Jon arrived, but she still needed to get the dough and the toppings ready. Get back on Sansa’s good side with her favorite snack, a whole wheat pizza with tomato sauce, zucchini strips, prosciutto and olives. It was a strange combo but tasted amazing if she had to admit. She prepared two more, a more generic everything special for their mystery guest and her basic bitch of a brother and a super spicy one for her and Ygritte.

When all three pies were done and she was successfully covered in flour she shed the apron and headed to the bathroom. She put on loud rock music and entered the shower. As the hot water fell down and enclosed her in a cloud of steam she felt all the events of the day fade. She lazily washed her hair singing the chorus of the songs from time to time. She was thoroughly relaxed and pruned when she finally opened the glass shower door. She dragged her hand across the mirror to wipe the fog and took a long look at the mirror. It had been a long time since Arya Horse face and while she would still occasionally creep in the back of her mind, she now felt confident. Her strength was making feel even more powerful. Having got something of a closure with her sister’s abuser she had never felt more powerful and calm at the same time. She shed the towels and proceeded to slather a herby smelling cream to her skin. She quickly dried her hair and gathered it on the top of her head in a bun. It was getting long… It had not been that long since before she left for Braavos. She headed to her room and picked up dark jeans and a baggy band tee from the closet, seeing no need for a bra.

She finally sat down at the comfy sofa when Sansa entered with Margaery in her arms.

‘Hey Marg, we got a full house tonight eh?’ Arya exclaimed jumping to kiss her sister’s girlfriend on the cheek.

‘How could I be away on this joyous evening. You are not the only ones that miss Ygritte.’ She said looking back and forth from her and Sansa.

‘Do I need to remind you both that Jon, our brother, is coming too?’ Sansa yelled from her place in the kitchen ‘Oh you made my pizza, what a treat!’

‘Well I did promise, didn’t I?’ Arya came to sit by the island separating the kitchen from the spacious living room.

‘You did and you sure delivered, I’m sure even Gendry will be impressed.’ Sansa continued as she closed the fridge.

‘Gendry who now?’ Arya almost yelled causing both Sansa and Margaery to turn and look at her shocked. _That_ _’s why the name was familiar…_

‘Jon’s roommate from the Wall. Sure it has been a while but you must have heard the name.’ Sansa responded.

‘Waters right?’ Margaery turned to Sansa as she nodded ‘Isn’t he doing his PhD here?’

Arya was shocked to say the least. The universe was sure having its fun with her today. ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ was the only thing she could say…

* * *

**_Street of Steel 15:50_ **

****

Gendry’s place did not need much cleaning anyway. He took a look around as he dropped his keys in the little metal dish by the door and felt thankful to himself for being a generally tidy and clean person. At least in his personal space. His workshop/forge was another story and he shared that space with other makers so it was not entirely his fault. Once he got his own space he would vow to keep it organized.

He went around in circles trying to find something to clear, or put in the laundry or the garbage. As if Jon and Ygritte would mind. They had been college roommates. They had seen their fair share of filth…

He grabbed some fresh linen from his wardrobe and headed to the office to set up the pull out couch. His office that was now serving as a guest room. The same office that had once been turned into a different room entirely. _The baby_ _’s room…_ The room that was meant to signify his beginning of a normal family life. Oh the memories this poor little office had witnessed.

When he finished setting the temporary bed he sat down and took a look around the room. It was not that he could find anything out of place. He had done a very thorough job of removing every trace of its previous function. But as this day in its entirety had been ludicrous enough he allowed himself some moments of reminiscing.

He rarely let himself think back on his days with Mel. _She was not Mel anymore_. Melisandre, he scolded himself. They had been young when they met, at least he was. Twenty four and freshly back from the North. She was nearing her thirties. It was passionate between them, heated, to the point of aggressive as he realized much later. She was ready to have a baby and he would do anything for a family of his own…

He should have gotten out of it much earlier. But how could he? She was pregnant. He was in love and blatantly blind. So he read all the pregnancy and early parenting books, as he did not have a mother or father to talk to. He painted the little office sky blue the day after the ultrasound when she hit twenty weeks. He built a crib…

_And then, just as she offered him the chance to be the father he never had, she just took it all away._

He begged and begged her to stay, to let him be present in the life of this child, this little boy whose hand was raised in a fist in a stashed away scan picture. _Even if_ _…_

He wiped a stray tear and left the full of ghosts room. He had let himself get too far into his memories and that never lead to good things. Melisandre and the child were long gone. Only shadows from his past now. And he _had_ moved on.

He took a shower to clear his mind and let the hot water wash away any signs of tears.

Jon and Ygritte always had perfect timing. As he pulled on a black sweatshirt and buttoned his jeans the bell rung. He run to the door and as he opened it Ygritte jumped him with a bear hug.

‘I missed you little wildling’ he said after twirling her around and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

‘What about me you…’ Jon did not get a full sentence out as Gendry pulled him into a three way hug.

‘You ought to visit more ofter. If not you will freeze up north and none of us will even find out.’ Gendry said when his friends were sufficiently hugged out.

‘It is also the fact that you despise everyone but us’ Ygritte laughed as they moved to the living room.

‘Not true at all! I like Tyrion, and Davos and the guys down at The Brotherhood’ He said in mock despair.

‘We get it you have friends’ Jon laughed ‘What about you? No time for a busy professor to come visit his old hangouts at the North?’

‘No professor yet and unfortunately no, in between digs and the dissertation and shifts at the bar and now class again…’

‘Ooof we get it but still, we miss you Gendry. Tormund misses you too’ Ygritte said as she tried to nuzzle in between Gendry and her boyfriend.

‘Tormund can reek enough havoc without him to help him.’ Jon chimed in ‘How are the classes going?’

‘Well enough but now that you mention this, I think I met your sister today…’ Gendry said trying to weigh his friend’s reaction. He tended to get overly protective of his sisters.

‘Which one?’ Ygritte asked.

‘Arya.’

‘That’s the one. Pray do tell. What did she do?’ Jon said with a heavily amused look painted on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… about the Mel thing. Just like Jaquen we did not get the full backround just yet, so I would kindly ask you to wait until we get the full backstory on Gendry’s complicated past with her.


	4. So, are we friends now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Running Into You:  
> We take a peak at Arya's little pamper routine and Gendry's ghosted apartment before they both realize who they are meeting again.  
> It's finally time for the dreaded dinner party and a game of smirks and snarks.

**Market Street 18:52 PM**

****

They were expected at Jon’s sisters’ place at around seven. And due to Gendry’s excessive anxiety they were right on time. More like eight minutes early to be exact.

He was not so sure why he was needed in this event. It was supposed to be a family reunion. He was just an outsider. Who happened to know one of the sisters…

 _Know_ was a stretch. He run into her twice since this morning and both interactions, in the lack of a more appropriate word to describe their strange encounters, had ended badly to say the least. Gendry did a mental list of today’s events as he, Jon and Ygritte rounded the corner to Market Street where Sansa, as he learned was the other sister’s name, and Arya’s place was.

It was a very busy street. _He had entered the subway as he always did to go to uni._ Lots of little colorful shops lined the cobblestone road with the narrow townhouses. _He watched her entranced as she punched the scumbag that harassed her._ They passed by quirky restaurants, florists, a small bakery he had heard about by colleagues. _He wrapped her tightly in his arms._ All of them side by side created an amalgamation of scents that only made him hungrier. _He did not think to eat, when he could not be distracted by work, ghosts of the past or his oldest friends, his mind kept racing back to the infuriating girl that fit so perfectly in his arms._

He followed Jon as he pushed open a black door by the side of a little furniture shop. The door that led to the brick townhouse upstairs. _He had been shocked and then mesmerized to see her in his classroom._ The door opened to a dark hallway with a massive wooden staircase. _He just had to assume she liked dusty old weapons as much as he did judging by her presentation._ He peaked up the gap created by the stairs to see flickering lights illuminating the four stories above them. H _e was impressed by her work with H_ _’ghar, despite his ‘questionable’ reputation._ He stood right behind Jon and Ygritte who were holding hands as they kept going up and up. _She had waited for him_ _… To tell him to fuck off._ His friends’ relationship was, as the youths called it, goals. _He had called her a lady_ _… Gods was he fucked._

‘Did you shallow your tongue pretty bull?’ Ygritte called and Gendry suddenly realized he was standing still one flight of stairs below them. He had to get it together. They were almost there. No going back now.

‘What is wrong? So you met her earlier today, big whoop.’ Jon said and slapped his back to urge him on.

‘Under what circumstances again Jon?’ He had told the general story earlier to his friend, leaving out the long intimate embrace and the fucking comment by Tyrion, of course.

‘I’m not surprised that she attacked someone in the subway, it is kind of her thing. I’m just surprised you tried to hold her back… Maybe that’s why she left you hanging.’ Ygritte chimed in.

They had reached the top floor. The stairs continued, probably to the rooftop. At this point Gendry was clutching the bottle of wine, he had insisted in bringing as a gift, so tight he feared it would crumble under his strong hold. ‘What if she does not want to see me?’

‘Nonsense, you are my best friend save for this one.’ Jon kissed Ygritte’s cheek not really paying attention to his very obvious anxiety.

‘That does not guarantee she will want me in her home…’ he pressed on.

‘Pfft, enough’ Ygritte shoot him a sly smile and without taking her eyes of him, pressed her finger on the doorbell.

* * *

**The apartment 18:59 PM**

She was lounging on the sofa with a can of beer listening to Sansa and Margaery bicker about the Spring/Summer collection of Rose of Tyrell, Marge’s grandma’s fashion house where they both worked, when the doorbell rang. They were here… Her favorite sibling that she had not seen in what seemed like eons, his wildling of a girlfriend and _him_.

She did not have enough time to panic about the tall dark stranger that was standing on her doorstep when Marg and Sansa shoot up from the couch and pushed her to the door.

‘Oh my god, oh my god, you need to answer the door Arya’ Sansa almost yelled as she pushed her hand over her mouth to silence her. There was no need for him, or her brother, to hear the sudden manic inside the apartment.

‘Will you please for the love of every god, old and new, shut up?’ Arya whispered close to her sister’s ear to appear threatening. She had punched a man already today, no need to maul Sansa too.

‘Come on Arya! How often do you run into a person like that? And twice for that matter? You need to get the door, they’re gonna be worried.’ Marge pleaded as she run her hands up and down Arya’s back, as if to get her to back off from her girlfriend. ‘Also, I found his insta… The universe has treated you right girl.’ She added with a wink.

‘Remind me, aren’t you gay for my sister?’ Arya felt defeated. There was not an escape route when Marge and Sansa decided to play matchmakers. And it was kind of her own fault… She had told them how she had met her brother’s old roommate after all. They did not even have to interrogate her for details. She had been in a very rare sharing mood that she even included the embrace.

_That, she was now regretting._

‘OK OK, look at me! I am going to the door, don’t scream please!’ she said and turned to open the door.

Immediately Ygritte jumped her and smothered her in kisses before barely stepping back on the floor for only a moment to get enough boost to land on her sister. _How she loved Ygritte_ _…_

Without much time to get her grounds it was now her turn to ambush Jon with a bear hug. He had gotten shorter, or maybe she had grown taller, since they last met. His hair was longer, wrapped in a man bun atop his head. _She would have to question that choice later_ _…_

She kissed her brother dearly and as she did just that her eyes fell on a very still Gendry.

He was staring at the greeting between the siblings with a terrified look on his face. She was not surprised honestly… After how she had treated him. He had tried to protect her, a stranger, he had broken through her defenses. And all he asked in return was some answers… Why she did it? Why she left him hanging like that? Who was she? And what did she do in return? She snapped at him.

 _Well_ _… He did call her m’lady._ That at least was stupid.

Now he was invited to her place for pizza and drinks. She could at least welcome him in.

She held the door wide open and motioned him to come in but before she could utter a single word Marge popped in between them.

‘I guess you two need no introductions’ She said boring her gaze on him with her signature all knowing smirk and Arya saw Gendry turn bright red ‘I’m Margaery, Sansa’s girlfriend.’

* * *

Gendry tried his best to get past his anxiety with the entirety of the situation. He was known as a generally grumpy and distant person by most, only really opening up to his closest friends. _But awkward?_ He was not awkward. At work he could take confidence from his expertise. In a really short time he had become one of the top restorators in Oldtown. Once he got past his general dislike for most people if he decided someone was worth it he could make for pleasant company.

He disliked small talk with his whole being, much preferring deep and intriguing conversations to get to know a person. He could get uncomfortable during family gatherings with the whole distant father, dead single mother and all that. But his foster dad and former boxer trainer helped him get past that. He would eternally be grateful to Davos for that.

He was not too shabby with big friend groups either. Working at The Brotherhood helped with that. They were a big group, the whole lot of the guys that worked at Beric’s bar. He and Anguy always getting in some kind of trouble working behind the old oak bar.

 _But this?_ This awkwardness was all her. She tried to welcome him into her life and he just stood still at the doorstep holding up the wine bottle he brought with him. _Not really welcome him in_ _…_ Just being polite he thought.

As the greetings and introductions got to an end and he met both Jon’s older sister and her hugger of a girlfriend they settled into the cozy lounge of the apartment. On one side exposed brick walls and big industrial windows, records as wall decor, bistro lights hanging from the ceiling, rough and rugged, and on the other stark white minimal furnishings, bright colorful rugs, gold detailings. Their apartment was a perfect mix of the two Stark sisters. He could understand that even knowing them for so little as he did. He had listened to countless stories by Jon not to understand what their _clashing_ personalities were.

‘Your place is beautiful’ he offered timidly to the hostesses.

‘Thank you Gendry. Arya found the place actually, and me and Marge decorated it.’ Sansa offered with a kind voice.

‘Quite the mix, isn’t it?’ Margaery said smiling the beautiful redhead that sat close to her.

‘It really is. Do you guys work as decorators or architects or something?’ He ventured.

‘They both work at a fashion house.’ Arya finally acknowledged him, turning from her conversation with Ygritte. ‘Sansa is a designer and Marge models.’

‘Oh! That sounds awesome really.’ He continued as he got fascinated by every new detail he learned about the Stark family.

‘Not as glamorous as you probably imagine it really’ Sansa laughed before continuing ‘Arya made pizzas, I’ll go and put them in the oven, you are all probably starving.’

‘You cook?’ He asked startled.

‘Yep! Why? Are you surprised? Do I look like a person that doesn’t?’ she snapped at him.

Gendry was at a loss for words. ‘No no. That’s not what I meant’ he said holding up his hands in surrender. He just tried to get her to talk to him. _Maybe he should not try_ _…_

‘Come on Arry. Play nice, he even brought wine. A nice bottle too!’ Marge said getting up to follow her girlfriend to the kitchen. ‘He could be a keeper.’ She added with a smirk.

‘Definitely a keeper!’ he heard Sansa yell from her place behind the big island counter.

 _A keeper? Him? For what? Now that was new_ _…_

He kept more comments to himself as the couple brought out three very appetizing pizzas for all of them to share. Even though the special pie was heavenly…

* * *

Arya was surprised by his behavior. He did not struck her as an anxious or awkward person in their other encounters. At first he was gallant and during class he beamed with the confidence of a man truly in his element. Now he was stumbling over his words and flushing at every comment by her sister and Marge. Her own forced disregard, a mask she usually put on to hide her own insecurities, did not help the situation.

 _Maybe drinks would help_ _…_

‘Alright we have ciders for the weaklings, beer and Gendry’s wine.’ She said as she went to grab the last piece of the meat lovers pie at the same time as him, their fingers meeting on the crust.

He immediately pulled his hand back and shrugged ‘It’s yours.’ She could basically hear the m’lady he tried his best to stifle and she let her face fall into an easy smile too.

‘Such a gentleman.’ Marge said ‘Consistent Gendry! I’m impressed, first you try to save our damsel in not so much of distress and now you selflessly offer the last piece to her.’

‘Eh… I was not. I did not.’ Gendry said and she immediately interrupted him.

‘Please.’ She said motioning to the pizza ‘Consider it thanks for trying to stop me when I gave that scumbag what he deserved. Now drinks and no more talk of this incident.’ She immediately turned and missed his face suddenly flooding with a mix of sadness and embarrassment.

‘Actually, the scumbag was my ex. He kinda did.’ Sansa whispered to him but Arya could still hear her.

She returned with a tray full of glasses, cans and bottles to see him huddled with Jon in deep conversation.

‘What are you two lovebirds talking about?’ She asked sitting back down on the floor, on the only empty space, right next to him, and cracked open another can of beer.

‘Nothing of importance.’ Jon said to her as Gendry nodded along. ‘Now, what is this embrace Sansa mentioned?’ he continued trying to pull off an intimidating look surprising both her and Gendry.

_So he did not tell him the whole story._

‘Are we still on that Jonny boy?’ she shrugged and turned to him for backup.

‘I just thought that if I seemed as if I was with her, not with her with her, just with her you know, they would back off.’ He blurted out, just making the whole thing worse.

‘Nice!’ Arya shook her head in disappointment at his weak explanation.

‘With her? That’s how you repay me? Your oldest friend?’ Jon said pulling off his inner drama queen that was more suited to their oldest brother before Ygritte slapped him playfully on the head.

‘Do I look like I need a guardian? Or a chaperon? Are we not adults?’ She said to her brother and immediately recognized it was the first time she did not deny the flirtatious aspect of the incident. The thought shocked her. And so did him, who stared back at her like a deer blinded by headlights. So, she returned to the beer can in her hands…

* * *

It was getting a bit much for his liking… All the smirks from her sister and her girlfriend. The wannabe intimidation by his best friend. Her own snarky comments. Only Ygritte left them alone. As if being a newcomer to a group of family and friends was not enough.

She did shoot him some questioning looks when Arya sat down next to him on the floor as they finished their second round of drinks, but other than that she did not seem as excited, afraid or anything really about the way he seemed simultaneously extremely comfortable and annoyed around Arya.

As things quieted down for a bit she waved her beaten up Zippo at him. _He sure was in need of a smoke the way this evening was unfolding_ _…_

He got up to follow her as she climbed through the window onto the tiny little balcony when he noticed the flimsy fire escape ladder that lead to the rooftop.

As he climbed to the top he was struck by the most beautiful view he had seen in a long while. Oldtown was beautiful, with the air of a medieval city that it preserved so very well, he knew that. But from the rooftop of a tall, rugged building the night city scape was mesmerizing… The sun had set long before but the deep blue of the clear night was in such perfect contrast with all the tiny lights that illuminated the city he called home.

He always appreciated settings like that. Tucked away from others, able to just relish in observing, in such perfect silence, where all the noise faded, amongst old rooftops, ac units and clothing lines, he was reminded of his childhood. His mom’s place was not much, but it had been high up, and as a teen he often found himself on their own rooftop when he needed a recluse from the sickness that slowly took away every trace of his mother.

He had some good memories from that place too. His first kiss, with Jeyne, the neighbor’s daughter that often helped him in taking care of his mom. It was not a grand romance, but it was a night like this, clear and quiet, when he first kissed Jeyne at 15.

He settled next to Ygritte on the edge and pulled out his pack. His cigarette hung from his mouth until his friend noticed and pulled her hands around it so as not to let the flame of the old lighter die.

It was a bad habit, surely. And he had been very good lately. But at last, the pressure of this endless day caught up with him. It was not that he was not enjoying the company, or getting to know Arya. Quite the opposite… But it had been so long since he let himself free, and he did not appreciate all the added _encouragement_.

‘You like her.’ Ygritte said calmly. _Not a question._

 _‘_ I don’t know.’ He answered puffing the smoke and tracing its movements with the air.

‘Why do I feel like you do?’

‘Well, I do. But you know, it’s been a while.’

‘Gen, it’s time. You let it go a long time ago…’ Ygritte and Jon were the only people that knew the whole back-story with Mel. They were the only ones that knew her. They were the only ones to notice her betrayal. ‘They are gone.’ She continued.

‘I know. And I have.’ He should feel uncomfortable by the situation. But he didn’t. It felt good to say it out loud. ‘And I have never been more intrigued by a woman…’

‘See? Not so difficult.’ She said as she put out her own cigarette ‘I knew it.’

‘Knew what?’

He almost choked on his own smoke when he saw Arya climb the rattling ladder. He should honesty have heard her with all the noise the old thing made. What if she heard? And how much?

* * *

‘Knew what?’ She asked as she got to the rooftop where Gendry and Ygritte were sitting on the ledge, smoking lazily. She did not exactly approve but he looked as if plucked out of a vintage movie with his back to the night sky and the lit up city, in a faint cloud of smoke.

He looked surprised to see her. Ygritte did not. She had decided that this was as good of a time as any to form a truce of some sorts. They met under strange circumstances yes, but he was her brother’s best friend, and her TA. They had to get along somehow. The underlying attraction and the matchmaking could be put on hold. _For now_ _…_

‘Nothing!’ He blurted ‘We were just talking about Tormund. Our trainer. From the fighting days up north.’ He just kept blabbing out.

‘Stop it. I’m not here to intercept state secrets.’ He said as she crossed her arms over her chest waiting for him to chill out before advancing.

‘Why are you here?’ he asked and put out his cigarette to fully focus on her.

‘My apartment, my rooftop yeah?’ She was here to make a truce not spite him more. _Stupid Arya_ _…_

‘Right, yeah sorry, we’ll leave.’ He said and stood up to walk away but Ygritte did not move, she just smiled at him.

‘Actually I was coming up here to talk to you…’ Arya continued more calmly so as not to scare him more.

‘That’s my que to leave then.’ Ygritte said and skipped to the ladder.

They stood there for several minutes, no one able to form the right words, before Gendry broke down first and asked ‘Will you talk then?’

‘Now, who’s getting aggressive?’

‘Fine, I’m sorry. Please…’ He looked defeated and tired. It had been _a day_ sure…

‘Look, we share a lot apparently. A workplace/school, friends, family more like for me. Sure it has been uncanny the amount of times we run into each other in the span of one day. But I feel like we can be at least civil to each other.’ It was her turn to speak uncontrollably and blurt out all her thoughts.

‘You can’t blame me for not trying…’

‘I know.’ She took an involuntary step near him. ‘I guess it’s my turn to apologize.’

‘Apology accepted.’ He said and flashed a too bright smile that would prove to be dangerous for her, before extending his arm for a handshake.

‘So… Are we friends or something now?’ She said as she held his hand a bit longer than a usual handshake.

‘I guess so, m’lady.’ He added with a smirk of his own.

‘Call me that again and we’ll be enemies.’

‘Ts ts ts, so unladylike.’ The words barely left his mouth when she pushed him back hard enough that he almost lost his balance, and that would not be so good on a rooftop. He could not help but laugh though as he watched her march towards the ladder that led back to the apartment, before shaking himself off and following her in.

The rest of the evening continued with no more incidents between the two of them, they just sat comfortably next to each other and enjoyed their drinks until Jon was too buzzed and chanting for karaoke. That was the usual que it was getting late. So Gendry and Ygritte picked him up despite his disagreement and bid their goodbyes, with promises to hang out again very soon.

Marge was asleep on the armchair but both she and Sansa walked with them to the door. Her gaze lingered for a few long moments on Gendry before she took a chance and hugged him. She quickly hugged the others too in a moment of panic before they headed down the stairs.

She headed to the window, climbed out to the small balcony and observed them make their way down the street. Not them really, _him mostly_. But that was a dangerous thought. She had not been with anyone since Jaquen. She did not feel ready even… After all the crazy that had happened. But Gendry was more than enough to get her mind, and body if she was honest, going. She shook the dangerous thought from her mind and headed back in.

Sansa was standing with her back on the door, observing her, her arms crossed over her chest.

‘Not a word San.’ She pleaded.

‘But?’ Her sister smiled a hopeful smile, unlike the teasing ones that decorated her pretty face all evening.

‘Not a word…’ She said going into her bedroom.


	5. Meet you at The Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Running Into You:  
> Arya and Gendry manage the dinner party somewhat unscathed.   
> It's time for some time jumps as their relationship evolves from awkward strangers to genuine friends and others around them tend to notice.

**_History of Westerosi Weaponry class, Friday 12:25 PM_ **

Four days had passed since their day of run ins. Four days since the subway incident. Four days since the last class. Four days since the dreaded dinner party, if you could even call it that. _At least it was finally Friday_ _…_ She could really use a drink. Maybe go out with Jon and the others. Grab a bite at The Inn during Hot Pie’s shift.

Today’s class was interesting at least. Well, more than interesting. Gendry took over the lecture after Lannister’s announcements about future assignments and the dig’s scheduling.

_He was fascinating_ _…_

She did not expect to keep getting surprised by him, but standing on the edge of the huge desk in the middle of the classroom, his back to the presentation board featuring his restored historical swords, he appeared a man truly in his element. She could tell he loved it. Both his own tangible work and the aspect of teaching.

Tyrion Lannister was one of the most acclaimed war historians in Westeros. But at this moment Gendry was sure putting him to shame talking about the Great families of Westeros and the glory of House Durrandon and Baratheon. Arya found herself lost in the thought of him working with the findings on site. It was a mesmerizing thing, and the reason she had felt attracted in Jaquen in the first place. She had her own extensive experience in dusty workshops and ancient ruins but Gendry under the simmering sunshine, in low hanging dark jeans, work boots and a white tank, Ray-bans perched awkwardly in the back of his neck as he stood hunched over a work table at the dig site of Storm’s End, carefully wiping down a rusty rapier was a sight to behold. She could mock him for including pictures of the crew in his presentation, since they were _friends_ now apparently. But the sight of him like that would haunt her thoughts if she was honest with herself.

_Stupid!_

She chastised herself. They had only just made their truce. It would not bode well for her to indulge in such behavior. So she shook herself off before gods forbid, Lom noticed her flushed face and went to the corridor outside the class to wait for him once again, as she did on day one.

‘I’m surprised Waters! Who knew you would be a good teacher?’ Arya called when he finally emerged from class, backpack hanging on one shoulder and a heaping pack of papers almost overflowing from his hands.

‘Oh thank you for your kind words Stark!’ he replied sarcastically with a sly smile forming on his tanned face. _She noted how his eyes crinkled as his smile got wider._

‘Just speaking the truth.’ She continued putting her hand on her chest for added effect. Lom would be proud of her dramatic arse.

‘Then I’m sufficiently complimented. Time will tell if you are a good student as well.’ He laughed as they made their way down the corridor. _His laugh was in complete contrast with his gruff exterior, so warm and infectious._

‘Oi! I remember you looking quite impressed with my presentation Waters.’ She pushed her finger on his chest before crossing her arms. _His muscular, firm chest._

Gendry shrugged and all the papers almost fell to the ground ‘Well not every post grad had so much on site experience. And with H’ghar of all people.’

At the mention of Jaquen she faltered for a moment but she managed to school her features before he noticed. He would not pry, but still, she would not want to tell the whole story. Sure, Jaquen was a genius in the field, but he was also a lying bastard that toyed with her for years. She put on the most serious face she could muster and spat ‘Try to remember I showcased _my_ work, not _his_!’

‘Of course! I know! I did not mean… I’m sorry. I was just trying to say that his program is very prestigious is all.’ He stumbled on his own words flushed and embarrassed but she could tell he was genuinely sorry.

‘Yeah I know, no worries. So will you be joining us for drinks tomorrow? She asked to distract from the sensitive topic and lighten the mood.

‘Shit, Jon told me yeah but you could all come to the Brotherhood. I have to pick up a shift.’

‘The Brotherhood?’

‘Yeah, I bartend there. If you can imagine doing a History PhD and TAing does not pay the bills.’

‘Call me intrigued professor, I hope you can make an old-fashioned.’ She said to him walking backwards before turning on her step to leave.

_A bar-tending professor_ _… Cool…_

* * *

Her phone rung and as soon as she saw the picture of her father holding the litter of malamute pups he got them while they were still children she swiped to answer.

_‘Hello sweetling! How are you?’_ his warm voice echoed through her ear buds.

‘I’m good dad. How are you doing?’

_‘I’m at Rickon’s school waiting to pick him up.’_

‘Why are you there? What did he do?’

_‘He tried to smuggle Shaggy into gym class to assert his dominance on the other students apparently…’_

‘Sounds legit.’ She laughed quietly at her brother’s shenanigans.

_‘Well, you know your brother. How are you classes going?’_

‘Fine, why?’ She suspected there were more questions coming.

_‘Jon told me Gendry is you new TA, I was just wondering Arya. I hope you did not cause any trouble.’_

‘Ha! Word travels fast. He is good, I don’t know.’ Of course her brother would gossip already, hopefully not about the whole story though…

_‘I have met the lad when they were still at the Wall, it’s nice to hear he’s teaching now.’_

‘I guess…’

_‘Oh I see Rick and Shaggy coming, I need to go sweetling.’_

‘OK dad, give kisses to the young terror.’

_‘Will do, bye love’_

‘Bye dad. Talk to you soon.’

* * *

**_The Brotherhood, Saturday 10:05 PM_ **

****

Gendry was too busy pouring drinks for a group of girls at the far end of the bar to notice her when she entered. He was as often picking up Anguy’s patrons’ orders too, while the stupid oaf was busy flirting with the girl of the night.

Tom was at the stage singing in between sets. That usually meant that the bar was overflowing with people coming in to see the so called bard DJ.

When he finally caught a breath and returned to his station he noticed her. Her back on the oak bar, she was perched on a barstool and bopping her head with Tom’s tune, the rock ballad about some forest lass. Tom must have been blacked out drunk when he wrote this song, but Gendry had to admit it was actually quite good.

‘Where is everyone?’ He asked coming close to her in order for her to hear him over the loud music.

‘Nice to see you Waters! Did you find it easy? How is everything?’ she retorted with sarcasm raising her eyebrow at him. _Her eyebrows were very nice and expressive. It was a strange thought, but they did frame her beautiful gray eyes wonderfully_ _…_

‘Easy Stark, don’t attack. You just got here!’ he jabbed back.

‘Not just. You did take your time.’ She was wearing a black leather jacket, a Deep Purple band tee and leggings. _She should not look so sexy dressed so plainly but she did_ _…_

_Stupid!_

No need to ogle your _friend_. ‘Well, if you didn’t notice we are quite busy and the gentleman over there is too busy wooing the customers to make a drink.’ He said pointing to Anguy’s direction.

‘And you? Not so big on wooing?’ She asked timidly surprising him. She never once appeared timid in all the times they had talked.

‘Not really my thing’ he shrugged. ‘So what can I get you m’lady?’

‘Ooof not again… Can we stick to Stark? I enjoy Stark.’

‘Fine fine, I remember something about an old-fashioned?’ He asked reaching for the whiskey.

‘Right. Good memory Waters.’ She said and turned again to face Tom.

He got to making her drink noting how it was also his own preferred cocktail. _Lot_ _’s of people like old-fashioneds, it does not mean anything._

‘Who’s he?’ she asked taking him off his self beating thoughts.

‘Tom?’ he asked pointing to the rugged man on the stage as she nodded. ‘He’s the DJ that is also in a rock band that also teaches music to little kids if you can imagine.’

‘Ha! A bar full of teachers.’

‘Not one of those yet.’ He said handing her the glass.

‘Give it time.’ She cheers-ed at him and he raised his own beer that had been slowly sipping since the beginning of his shift.

‘Speaking of time, where is everyone?’

‘Busy being fabulously late probably. The mic on the stage might be dangerous for Jon anyway.’

Gendry laughed at her joke and they fell in an easy banter for however long it took their friends and family to get to the bar. He really enjoyed talking to her. When she did not try to attack him, she was very pleasant company. _It felt as if they had been friends for ever_ _…_

* * *

It did not surprise him that the whole thing moved to the dance floor as the rest of the group arrived. Jon leading them all of course. Sansa and Margaery were slow dancing like the lovebirds they were as Tom noticed and played ballad after ballad. Jon and Ygritte were more free flowing. It always shocked Gendry to see his best friend like this. He was serious and grumpy even, they were alike that way. But whenever he was with Ygritte it was as if he experienced true freedom for the first time. Dancing like no one was watching was his favorite way his friend showed his girlfriend how much he loved her.

Only he and Arya were left at the bar. He of course could not leave his spot but she did not seem very big on the idea of dancing. Eventually, Sansa and Ygritte managed to drag her too and Gendry was left speechless.

He thought she did not like dancing perhaps. So easy to pounce at anyone, general seriousness and quiet anger were her more prominent character features. He would never guess dance was her element…

_And she was fascinating at it_ _…_

She moved with the easy confidence of a true professional. Tom’s music was more intense now. 60’s psychedelic rock that lend her the perfect background to flow and move with the music. She did mention something about martial arts but he was sure she was a trained dancer. The problem was that he could not take his eyes off her…

‘And you blame me for flirting with customers!’ Anguy called bumping into his shoulder breaking his trance.

‘What?’ Gendry asked in confusion.

‘Oh you look like a deer blinded by headlights lad.’ Thoros said sipping his beer.

‘Again, what?’

‘You have been staring at her for like ten minutes. Not to mention you have been talking to her solely for the past hour and a half.’ Anguy continued in explanation.

‘I have not!’ He crossed his arms like an annoyed child.

‘Deer! Headlights! Deer! Headlights!’ Thoros mock chanted pointing from him to Arya and back at him.

‘Aren’t you too old for this?’

‘Oi lad, I’m just telling what I see, no need to age shame me.’ Thoros tried to defend himself.

‘Look at him, he wants us to be politically correct about it too.’ Anguy laughed.

‘It wouldn’t be too shabby actually. Younglings! So hard at work I see.’ Tom said coming to sit in front of them.

‘Yeah, like you are so busy yourself at the moment.’ Gendry said squinting his eyes at him.

‘Remind me who here entertains our guests while you two fucks drool over girls?’

‘Exactly! back to the topic at hand. Even though I don’t drool as much as this one does tonight.’ Anguy pressed ‘Who is she?’

‘Jon’s sister. And I was not drooling.’ Gendry said accepting defeat. They would not let him be if he did not tell them about her.

‘Huh, interesting. The best friend’s sister. Bit cliché aren’t we lad?’ Thoros asked.

‘There’s nothing going on guys! We are friends. She is here with everyone. We talk. That’s all.’

‘Stop whinging and tell us more. There is more here I can smell it.’ Anguy said pouring a beer for himself too.

‘If the hound here smelled it…’ Tom mocked.

‘Well, she is in my class.’ Gendry said quietly but it did no good. The whole group burst in a fit of whistling and wooing as he buried his head in his hands and wished this inquisition to end. He wanted to get back to her… Even if he could not leave the bar, they could talk some more. The night was still young.

* * *

**_The tube, next Thursday 9:10 AM_ **

****

She was standing in the car of the tube when she saw him. It was getting a bit full circle really. Not that it should surprise her that they would meet here again. In the place that it all started… Their fragile friendship of course, all underlying attraction put on hold.

At least this time there was no abusive old boyfriends in sight, she was more well rested and the car was not crammed.

So she waved through the crowd towards him. He was his regular grumpy self, as she had noticed he was in the mornings. At least now she knew how sleep deprived he must be with the bar and uni going on at the same time. He had ear buds on, softly moving his lips with the lyrics of the song playing in his head. _It was cute really_ _…_ How he could appear so intimidating, all tall and dark with his hood on and a leather jacket, but if you looked more closely he was just a young man lip syncing half asleep.

He had not noticed her until she was standing right in front of him. And he probably would not have if she did not yank his ear bud to put in her own ear so she could hear the song for herself.

_You'd better close your eyes_

_Ooohhhh bow your head_

_Wait for the ricochet_

She recognized the lyrics to Child in Time and smiled. She was suddenly reminded of her favorite t-shirt, the one she had acquired in a concert she went with Jon before leaving Winterfell to move to Braavos. She remembered it was the shirt she wore when they all went to The Brotherhood…

‘Impeccable taste Waters’ she said and smiled at him.

‘Do you always scare off people like that first thing in the morning Stark?’ he tried to say in a chastising tone but his own smile was beginning to crack the facade.

‘Need to keep you on your feet. What if some shit decides to attack you?’

‘Then I got you to defend my honor’ He said beaming and she truly felt grateful that they could now joke about the incident that launched their strange friendship. A few weeks ago she was furious he had tried to save her. She did not need no man’s help. But if he offered now she would just might take it. _That_ _’s what friends are for after all… Are they not?_

* * *

They walked together and talked about everything and nothing all the way to the coffee shop. She made her regular order and Gendry copied it. He said something about wanting to try coffee as the weaklings do, with milk. He should see Lom’s order. _Weak_ _… Sure!_

They lingered for a bit outside the coffee shop, chatting as he pulled out a cigarette. She tried to scold him for it and he in his turn just shrugged and admitted he only did it when he was anxious.

_Why was he anxious?_

There was no time to linger on the thought. She noticed the time when she pulled out her phone and they both made their way quickly to campus before parting ways to go to Lannister’s office and Architecture of Medieval Keeps class respectively.

The rest of the day flowed by normally, boring even. She would regret this though later…

She had martial arts training with Yoren at 5. Maybe she could go to Hot Pie’s after with Lommy.

Lommy was being strange that day. Well, more strange than usual. His stupid sly smile would not leave his face for the entirety of their training session. He looked at her with an all knowing look even as Yoren yelled pairings. He even had the stupid look when she made him tap out by putting him in a foot lock.

‘What is wrong with your face?’ she finally asked as they headed to the locker rooms.

‘My face is fine beg your pardon young miss’ he mocked with his usual dramatic tone.

‘Sure thing! You look like you know the best gossip of Westeros.’

‘I just might do.’ He laughed and slammed the boys’ locker room door on her very stunned face.

During the whole way to The Inn he just kept laughing and giggling. However much she begged him to tell her he would just say they needed to have a witness. _Or she could just kill him right there_ _…_

When they finally reached the bistro and Hot Pie came out to greet them, Lommy dragged his apron forcing him to sit down with them.

‘What’s going on?’ He asked in total confusion. ‘Don’t you guys want to eat?’

‘Lom here is broken.’ She said pointing to a still giggling Lommy.

‘OK OK. We have gathered here tonight, on this joyous evening…’ He started as if reciting Shakespeare.

‘Will you for the love of all gods, get to the point!’ She snapped.

‘Arya is shagging our TA!’ he blurted and both hers and Hot Pie’s jaw dropped at the announcement.

‘I’m Arya and I can assure you I’m not shagging anyone.’ She said when she found the strength to swallow what he was implying.

‘And why did I see you exiting the station first thing in the morning with him, from where you proceeded to the coffee shop, where if I may add, you once again forgot to get my order, and then left with him?’ He inquired with a heavily amused smile.

‘That don’t mean they are shagging.’ Hot Pie said.

‘Exactly!’

‘Except if they spent the night together and subsequently rode the tube together in the morning.’ Hot Pie continued and she regretted agreeing with him.

‘My thoughts exactly! You have some ‘splaining to do young lady!’

‘First of all you are not my mother! No matter how hard you try. Even if I did shag him I would not need to tell you.’

‘Oh so you plead guilty to the crime! And if you won’t tell your friends you are shagging your professor, who are you going to tell?’ Lommy said clapping his hands in excitement.

‘Oh gods… Can you stop saying shagging… He is my friend. And he is not officially our professor.’ She admitted.

‘Pray do tell!’ They both said in perfect sync.

‘He was Jon’s roommate. And we hang out sometimes.’ At that both her friends started clapping and cheering and all she could do was palm her face in exasperation. How she wished it was still a boring day…

* * *

**_The apartment, a week later_ **

****

It was not often Arya was struggling with an assignment. And if she was honest she could just do more research on her own. _But it was an excuse to text him_ _…_ Restoration was his thing anyway. So she reached for her phone and scrolled through her Whats App messages searching for his contact.

**The Lone wolf:** So… What’s it gonna take for you to look over my outline for Lannister’s paper?

**Stupid Professor:** A bribe probably

**The Lone wolf:** How about a drink?

**Stupid Professor:** I work tonight remember?

**The Lone wolf:** Then you can get me the drink!

**The Lone wolf:** Meet you at The Brotherhood?

**Stupid Professor:** Such a dedicated student. See you there.

Arya stared at her phone for a few long moments astounded at her forwardness. She did not realize she was smiling…

‘Who are you texting?’ Sansa asked and tried to peek as she dropped down on the sofa next to her.

‘No one! Mind your business’ She said immediately flipping her phone.

‘Gods!’ her sister raised her arms in mock surrender. ‘You were just smiling and I thought I’d ask.’

‘Was not!’

‘Were too.’ She laughed and took a sip of her tea.

‘Oh shut up. I need to get ready.’ Arya scoffed as she got up.

‘Going out?’ Sansa pressed.

‘Yeah…’

‘With the handsome professor? Or the sulky bartender?’

Arya did not deem this stupidity worthy of an answer, she was just going to meet her friend and get his help on the assignment. She just raised her middle finger as she headed to the bathroom.

****

* * *

****

**_Oldtown Campus, three weeks later_ **

****

Gendry was sat in his office amongst a pile of papers for the latest assignment. He would be grading long into the evening he gathered. Thankfully he had brewed enough coffee for five more people, he had his ear buds on, pumping music playing. _He would get by_ _…_

It was his responsibility anyway. The essays followed his lecture on restoratory work. He eventually got to hers…

It was very good. Not that he was surprised. He knew she would be one of the tops of this class since he watched the presentations on day one. This one though, he had offered his help. Got her outline that night at the bar. What a setting to give notes on a paper… Not the fairest of plays but he did not do much anyway. He just read through her original ideas and offered some feedback. He would do it for any of the students. Just not while he was simultaneously pouring drinks too… No, this was all her.

He put her paper on the pile he had already graded when he noticed Tyrion waving at him furiously.

‘How can you possibly concentrate with music blasting I cannot understand.’ He said as Gendry took of one of his ear buds.

‘Well you know the deal, need to get through the piles somehow.’

‘Whatever works.’ Tyrion said as he flicked through the graded essays. ‘So, how are the younglings doing?’

‘Pretty well actually, with a few exceptions.’

‘Ah! Stark’s paper, your friend did very well indeed.’ He noted as he stumbled on Arya’s paper.

‘She is a good student you know that…’ Gendry offered casually trying to appear professional.

‘She sure is.’ Tyrion said with a smile. ‘I assume you did not fuck her after all?’

‘Come on Tyrion! She is my best friend’s sister, we just hang out occasionally. Can this nonsense stop?’

‘Oh calm down! Can’t I make a joke?’

‘Ha! Ha! So funny. If I remember correctly it is not frowned upon to have friends.’

‘In your case, nothing is frowned upon. You are a student of sorts yourself Gendry.’ Tyrion said with a smile. ‘And a very good one for that matter. Just make sure not to be accused of favoritism.’

‘Will do Tyrion, don’t worry.’ Gendry said and put his music back on as his boss settled in his own desk to work. He decided in the moment to text her. If anyone would appreciate Lannister giving him a hard time, it would be her.

**Stupid Professor:** Guess who got an A

**The Lone Wolf:** Oh! Me? Such a surprise…

**Stupid Professor:** Nerd

**The Lone Wolf:** You’re one to talk… Mr PhD on historical weapon restoration

**Stupid Professor:** Fair enough Stark.

**Stupid Professor:** So, Tyrion accused me of favoritism.

**The Lone Wolf:** Did I not earn my grade fair and square?

**Stupid Professor:** You did! He is just being an asshole.

**The Lone Wolf:** Well he is right

**Stupid Professor:** Excuse me?

**The Lone Wolf:** People may think I got an A because we are friends. You cannot play faves professor!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you made it to here? Thanks for the read you lovely person. While you are down here I would love to hear your thoughts.  
> Follow me on tumblr @sklirotiri for moodboards, sillyness and gendrya for days.


End file.
